Suit Up... For The Last Time
by Duo's Megami
Summary: I can't put a summary, It would spoil the whole thing!


GUNDAM WING: Suit up for the last time.  
By Sutashi  
----------------

Trowa walked along the beach. Sighing and staring out to sea, he pushed a button on a small device in his hand. He emotionlessly looked on as Deathscythe rose from the depths of the ocean.   
The reason Duo had given this job to him was unknown. Trowa probably knew him the least of all his fellow pilots.  
The Silencer Yes, he would be silencing Deathscythe today. He would not allow tears to blur his view- but this was easily one of the hardest silencing he'd ever pulled off.   
Pushing the remote self-destruct button Duo had rigged up, he heard the warning alarm go off inside the Gundam. He turned noiselessly and walked to his motorcycle. He tucked an envelope in his pocket and didn't look back to see the massive robot explode.   
----------------

Dear Hilde, December 28, AC 198  
No doubt you've heard, but with so many rumors going around, I think you deserve an accurate description of events.  
It had been a calm enough day, Duo, Heero, Quatre, and I had been playing Monopoly in Duo's Mobile Suit garage. Duo had been winning.  
I'd seen Heero glare at Duo, then in a joking sort of way, he had said, "I'll kill you." Of course, he had said this to all of us at various times, so no one took him seriously. We laughed and continued with the game.   
Duo had gotten a call some time later from the princess we all know as Relena. Relena told him that her brother had finally gone mad. He was going around in an MS, destroying everything possible.  
Duo had hung up and gone straight to his Gundam, Deathscythe H Custom. Briefly explaining the situation to Quatre, Heero and me, the three of us got in our suits as well. The four Gundams took off and headed to Northern Europe.   
As Duo got closer, he could see explosions in the distance. He immediately fired thousands of bullets in that direction. As he arrived in the range of Millardo's MS, he heard the tiny ping! ping!' of bullets on his Gundam. He fired a few more rounds at Millardo, stopping the rampaging MS. Millardo leapt out of the suit just before it exploded. Duo leapt out of his own Gundam in pursuit.   
Heero and Quatre each got a call from Wufei about some straggling OZ pilots in Egypt and they had to head off. This left Duo and I to attempt to manage a maddened Millardo. Finally telling himself that nothing else would stop the man, Duo took out a handgun and shot Millardo.  
He shot him in the back, something he's swore never to do.  
As Millardo, formerly Zechs, stumbled and fell to his knees, Duo ran over to him. Millardo looked up at him through his blonde bangs.   
"The jinx was true," he managed to say, "Whoever sees a Gundam will die."  
And with that, Millardo died.  
The oldest son of the Peacecrafts was dead. Relena was now the only living Peacecraft in the entire world.   
"Quatre would apologize," Duo whispered. "I would too, but I'm not him." Duo stood up and walked stiffly to his Gundam. Getting in, he sat in the seat and strapped on the harness.   
He sat. And sat. And sat. Our enemy, Zechs Merquise, was now no more. Neither was the pacifist prince Millardo Peacecraft. Duo's emotion seemed to have died along with him.  
Wufei later told me of the conversation he'd had with Duo. His face appeared on the screen to the side of Duo.  
"Yes?" Duo asked in a strangely hollow tone.  
"Duo. I've heard interesting news."  
"News travels fast." Duo replied.  
"Indeed." Wufei noted. "So you're not denying it?"  
"What's to deny? I killed a man. There were witnesses. No use in denying anything."  
Wufei raised his eyebrows and signed off.   
Then the both of us got a transmit from Quatre. "We could use a little help down here!"   
We then moved on to Egypt.  
Hilde, forgive me. I cannot tell the rest very well, it happened too quickly. It was chaos.  
We were in a ground battle in Egypt, disposing of some bothersome OZ pilots that actually thought they could take us on.   
After about half an hour of fighting, Duo's Gundam was getting pretty weak. He looked at the stats on the screen. If Deathscythe had a little more power, it could get out of Egypt. Unfortunately, there was only enough power to keep fighting.   
At the time when a single blast would finish Deathscythe off, Duo did the craziest thing I had ever seen him do. For some reason, he began to attack Sandrock.  
Heero, trying to save Quatre, fired Wing's beam cannon. Duo's Gundam, which was ready to go, completely exploded.  
So did Sandrock. Quatre didn't make it to the hospital.   
For some incredible reason, Duo did. He asked for Deathscythe to be rebuilt, that he would pilot it when he got better. He also constructed a remote self-detonation device, "just in case." He seemed to know he was going.  
All he did was get worse. After the news that Quatre hadn't been as lucky at him, he must have lost the will to live.   
In the moment's he was conscious, he would whisper, "It's all my fault, It's all my fault"  
Duo died three days ago, Christmas AC 198.  
I regret to inform you of these events, but as Heero and Wufei are in shock, I'm the one who decided to write. The three of us are to destroy our Gundams in three days, the 31st.   
Not another person will die as a cause of these horrid machines. I bid you farewell,   
Sincerely,  
Trowa Barton  
----------------

Trowa parked his motorcycle outside two huge iron gates. Taking the letter out of his pocket, he opened the gated and walked up a sidewalk toward the Peacecraft Mansion. He did not go into the mansion, however. He turned and walked across a green lawn. He bent and put the letter in front of a stone plaque. The plaque read,  
Hilde Schiebecker  
Born: Unknown  
Died: Dec. 26, AC 198  
Cause of Death: Suicide  
He placed a white rose on top of the letter and walked quietly from the grave.  
----------------

Author's note: Dark, Ne? Questions and comments, e-mail me at duohouse@yahoo.com


End file.
